nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilin Peaks/Radios
Radios/Audio Logs found in the map Guilin Peaks. Enjoy. Radio #1 The first radio can be found underneath some small crops in the terraces of the Storage area. Transcript *static* Dr. Van Lucker: ...I have been informed that we are within a 10-15 mile radius of a stationed U.S. Army Base on the other side of the town of Guilin. I have managed to find the direct channel to their base. This is NOT ''for so called "spying" services. This is for security and secrecy of our teleportation project. I will not be compromised or apprehended of my beautiful research and discoveries. *static* Radio #2 The second radio can be found at the Com Station inside of an empty storage container next to the actual com center itself. Transcript *static* '''Sergeant:' Alright you useless bedstains that managed to become members of the human race, I am your main drill instructor and leader of this here unit. In one month, we shall infiltrate the CODOL Institute's Mountain lab. They have acquired a secret laboratory without the consent or permissions of either the United States or Republic of China's governing body. Until then, you will be trained, day in and day out, in order to be prepared for battle. There will be no time for any baby talk, no time for sugar-coating, no contact with the outside world unless given permissions. You will eat shit and learn to like it. You will be drug through mud until you become one with it. You will-- Madman: Heh. Sergeant: Who said that? Who the fuck said that? Madman: That would be I, ma'am. Sergeant: Pvt. Madman! How dare you disrespect your commanding officer like that?! Madman: Ma'am, I find it quite inconvenient that we have already gone through the same boot camp training before hand and have had experience on the battlefield just to go through the same old shit, ma'am. Sergeant: Madman, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go out of line with me again! I suggest you drop down on all fours and start picking on your own "privates" in front of the other recruits, why don't ya?! Madman: Ma'am, that would be a negative, ma'am. Commander: ATTEN-HUT! Alright, Sergeant, that's enough drilling for today. As for the rest of you, head to your bunks immediately await for further orders. Soldiers: SIR, YES, SIR! *sounds of running feet are heard* Sergeant: I will be keeping a keen eye on you, Madman. Madman: Whatever you say Lt. Tanya Adams. Sergeant: I AM NOT A LIEUTENANT! I AM SERGEANT-- *static* Radio #3 The third radio can be found on top of one of ceilings inside the Cave. Transcript *static* Commander: Sergeant! Sergeant: SIR, YES, SIR! Commander: At ease. Explain to me your actions at the drilling today, Sergeant. Sergeant: Commander, I was simply addressing the new recruits of the events that are to take place. They will need to be further trained and evaluated in order to face the unknown enemy. Commander: If you ask me, Sergeant, they have already had quite enough disciplinary training back in the States as well as the Persian Gulf region. Some have also fought in several battles and fire fights already during the brief "Conflict in Korea" campaign. Your job is to lead them to victory, not go over the same shit they've gone through twice. Sergeant: Sir, at the very least, may I have special permissions to express disciplinary action towards one Private; code-named Madman. You saw and heard what he said at the drilling and I was not to pleased. Commander: Unless he has murdered someone or committed any other war crimes such as theft, assault, escaping, going AWOL, or taking a dump in the urinal, I will NOT express any resentment or punitive action towards any of the men or women in this here unit. I hope you understand the same way, Sergeant. Do I make myself clear?! Sergeant: SIR, YES, SIR! Commander: At ease. Now get the fuck outta my viewing distance! Sergeant: SIR, YES-- *static* Radio #4 The fourth radio can be found on the roof of one of the warehouses in the Sheds area. Transcript *static* Dr. Van Lucker: It appears that the military base knows the exact location and perimeter of our top secret base. Yes, I did not get permission, but my leads on this research must stretch out more than just four locations. I must complete the final plan. I must get my vengeance upon thy Cortex! I must make sure that the power core is just as powerful as the stone that I had many, many, many years ago in what is now modern day Scotland. I have the time travel experiments in Atlanta, the mechanical body recreation experiments in the another part of China, and here, is where the teleportations shall take place. I have successfully built two teleporters based on old German blueprints, one here and another inside the experimental "U.F.O." in the underground desert laboratory. I am also building a prototype for the "Portable Teleportation Device" that will be used during the upcoming "war". As for the Ma-- *strange static-like noises are heard* Dr. Van Lucker: ...Aerospace Research Laboratories, that is where the "final plan" will finally come to tuition. But right now...I must prepare myself. I have an army coming for me, and an army serving me. *static* Radio #5 The fifth radio can be found on top of one of the cargo containers in the Outpost area. Transcript *static* *sounds of helicopters and guns being loaded and prepared for battle* Commander: Alright ladies and gentlemen, in case we don't make it out somehow, it has been a pleasure serving with all of you! We are almost at the lab site and I got a good feeling about this! We will be done in time for the cotton harvest! Do I make myself clear?! Soldiers: SIR, YES-- *sounds of static and explosions are heard* Pilot: Whisky 4-1, we have been hit by an unknown object! Requesting an emergency landing, over! *more sounds of static and explosions with an alarm going off in the background* Pilot: Can anybody hear-- *static* Radio #6 The sixth and final radio can be found inside one of the houses in the Square area. It is sitting on top of a table. Transcript *static* Madman: If anyone is hearing this, this is codename "Madman". I am the sole human survivor of the Battle in the Guilin Mountains. We were all struck down by unknown explosive objects. I had to combat these...mechanical beings by myself in order to survive. I have not been able to contact anyone back at Base #421-016. I only hope to God, if he even exists, that they did not somehow reach the base. I have found what appears to be a device known as a "Portable Teleportation Device". A "P.T.D." if you can call it that. I plan on using this to find the bastard behind this known as Dr. Van Lucker, the head research scientist of the Cybernetic Observations Department Of Longevity or whatever the fuck it's called. I have set coordinates to a research lab in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A.. That is where the Scientific Observations Department is located. I hope to find him there and kill him with my bare fucking hands. Wish me luck. This is Madman. Over and out. Let's Roll! *static* Trivia * Radio #2 makes a brief reference to Lt. Tanya Adams, a character from the video game Command & Conquer: Red Alert. * Radio #3 makes reference to a "Conflict in Korea". This might indicate, in this universe, that the U.S. had gone to war against North Korea once again sometime before The War Against The Machines. * Radio #6 hints that CODOL Institute's name possibly stands for "Cybernetic Observations Department Of Longevity". ** From the same radio transmission, Base #421-016 is a reference to Season 3 of the tv show My Name Is Earl. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Radios